La Vie De Tomoyo
by Feo-chan
Summary: AU. What do you do when you have the best of friends, the best family, the best life...but one day you fall in love. Love brings pain to life as well as pleasure, but will you risk it? S/Y S/S E/S
1. Prologue: Family

Thank you for considering to read my new story. Or course, this is a Card captor Sakura fanfiction but it will be an AU. That's how all my stories are after all. As some of my friends have guessed, this is a Tomoyo+Syaoran story.. My favourite couple. This is based on a true story told in my point of view as Tomoyo. The title, "La Vie De Tomoyo."  Means, "The Life Of Tomoyo."

_Summary: _A story about Friends, Family, Love, and Life. Follow Tomoyo and her experiences at the age of 12 and 13. Based on true story, which actually started in June2001. R+R, tell me what you think. (If it sounds too much like my other story and/or stories. Sorry!)

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

_Prologue: Family._

"I'm so proud of you Tomoyo! You're graduating tonight!" Sonomi said brushing My hair for the 200th time. I am Tomoyo Daijouji. I'm 11 years old, and I'm about to graduate from elementary school in an hour. My mother is totally excited for no reason at all. I mean no one loves me, no one cares about me at all.

 "Make sure not to get anything on your dress, okay?" She said, patting out the tiny wrinkles in my dress. I had to admit, my talent was beautiful. I made my own dress, with my favourite colour violet. It was a sleeveless dress, which was in a layer like style with different shades of violet.

"Okay mom, I'm gonna go. I'll see you in an hour." I was supposed to go an hour early so that my graduating class could rehearse the whole walking to the stage thing. 

"Alright dear, shine for me prettycheeks!" God, I hated that nickname. Prettycheeks. I sighed. Another second, another minute, another hour, another day. The whole cycle is freaking me out. My life is a living hell. I gave my mother a nice smile, when I heard the bell rang. It was my best friend Sakura.  

"Okay Tomoyo, say hello to Mr.Kinomoto for me, ok?" I smirked this time. I knew there was something going on between my mother and Sakura's Father. Sakura Kinomoto had been my friend since we were born. She's only a few months older than me. Well eight months. I was born on August 1st, and she January 24th. 

She was a perfect porcelain doll, but she always said that about me. That wasn't true, I was only the girl with the amethyst eyes and raven hair. While she was the one with the emerald eyes and honey brown hair. 

"Okay Mom, see ya at school." I ran outside, a brisk cool breeze hit me face first. I got into the car, and Sakura greeted me with a gentle smile. I looked up at the front of the car to see my brother. He's 28, I think he told me he was helping Mr.Kinomoto with some moving. 

My brother Yukito Daidouji was a sweet guy, although he could be a pain. Sakura understood that extremity of pain too. Her older brother Touya Kinomoto of 27 years old was a pain in the you-know-what. 

"Ready to graduate Imouto-chan?" Yukito asked sweetly. I nodded. "I think so, I just hope I won't miss my friends too much when we got to Senior school…or is that middle school?"

"You're going to a middle school, with grades 7 and 8."  That's cool…wouldn't want to be going to school with grades 7 and 8's, _with _the _6's_. 

"Sakura that's such a nice dress you've got on there." I said turning to the cherry blossom. She blushed a little. "Thanks Tomoyo, I wouldn't be talking though, well I mean you're dress is so beautiful…all the guys are gonna drool over you. Although I think they'd be too immature to notice." I giggled at her try at a joke.

5 minutes later we arrived at school. I loved Tomoeda Elementary. It is and always will be the best school. I have so many memories here. As soon as I got out of the car with Sakura, the breeze hit me again and I saw flashes everywhere. Parents and their cameras of course. 

Other soon-to-be teens got out with their friends. Some parents wanted to come early and wait I guess. I didn't tell mom she could do that, cause she would be standing in the Gymnasium the whole time gushing over me.

Sakura and I walked up the stairs carefully not to step on our dresses. We walked to our homeroom classroom.  In there we saw all of our friends. They ran to us in big toothy smiles. "TOMOYO!!!! SAKURA!!!" They chorused. 

We heard comments like…_Oh they are so beautiful…Their dresses are so pretty…Man who did their make-up, can't believe their mom's let them do that…_ After all the hellos and compliments to each other, our teacher Terada-sensei called us down to practice the ceremony. 

***

"Tomoyo Daidouji." I walked up to the stage, and bowed. I heard someone whistle in the audience, and I knew it was Yukito. I saw someone standing beside him. I immediately recognized him as my dad. 

The bastard left my mom and my brother before I was born. He'd call occasionally, I'd see him once in a while…by accident. He looked exactly like Yukito, but an older version. Same hazel eyes, and grey hair. I frowned slightly as I got off the stage. He would get a piece of me, If I even got to talk to him before he would storm off again. 

***

"Father?" I don't know why I still call him that, when I don't consider him to be one to me. The handsome man turned around and he caught sight of me. He gasped slightly and looked towards the ground. "Tomoyo…" Then I said something that I didn't even think I would want to say if my life counted on it. "Dad, why did you leave us?" This time he looked me straight in the eye. I saw pain, guilt and regret. And most importantly, despair.

 "Your mother, Daidouji-san…she never loved me…I didn't know she was pregnant when I left…I'm sorry." I felt a pang of sorrow, at how heartfelt his words were. 

"But dad, I'm 11 years old and you tell me this now?" I said that as quietly as I could. A few tears rolled down my face, realizing how much I love him even though he wasn't there.

I counted on Yukito to be that fatherly figure, but it didn't work. "I'm sorry Tomoyo, I wish I could be with you and Yukito. Yukito isn't even my kid," What? Dad frowned. "Sonomi told you that right? That she cheated with my brother...you're uncle?" More tears came as I processed the information my head. We only have the same mother. "No she didn't tell me dad." I ran up to him and hugged him, closing the 5 feet that was between us. He closed his strong arms around me. At that moment I finally got the meaning of fatherly love. 

***

Without looking at her, I asked mom if I could stay at Sakura's house. In reality I was really going to dad's house for the first time. Mom gave me permission. As much as I hated her for all those lies she told me, I smiled sweetly at her and I ran to dad's house as quickly as I could. 

Hopefully I'll get to know dad better. I haven't seen him in a couple months, and I haven't talked to him in years. I looked down at the address that Dad scribbled down on a crumpled piece of paper. He lived pretty close to Sakura, If I were right probably two blocks down from her. 

I reached to Cherry Blossom Lane, and I saw my place in sight. I stopped running in order to catch my breath. 

Dad's house was three stories high. It was blue, sort of a royal blue. It had a nice garden in the front, and it looked very lovely. For some reason it looked familiar, I think I had seen it in my dreams.

I jumped up the steps in anticipation, and pressed the door bell. A voice came through. "Who is it?"

"It's Tomoyo, Dad."

I heard the chain come off, and the lock open. The door opened, and there he was. "Hey dad."

"Hi." He bent down and hugged me. I knew then that he did love me as his daughter. He got up and closed the door. I looked around, and it honestly felt like home. I don't know why, but it did. 

We sat in the living-room, the couch I was sitting on was quite comfy. "Would you like anything to drink? Tea? Pop?" 

"Sure I'll have any pop you have." I said smiling. He gave me a smile in return and walked, supposedly to the kitchen. I heard the fridge open, then I heard his voice. "You know kiddo, I didn't think you would see me tonight, much less forgive me. I just want to thank you, for being such a sweet girl you are. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful woman when you grow up."

I smiled brightly at his words. "Hey, I get it from you dad. The quality of forgiveness…I just figured that out."  He chuckled. He came into view again.

He handed me some Mountain Dew, and I took a few sips, and then a few gulps. 

"So want to you want to talk about?" I asked.

"You." I blushed a little. "What about me?" I asked this time. 

"I don't know…you're friends, you're school, how you're life is going. The usual."  I grinned at him. My father is back in my life, and no one is going to take him away from me.

----------------- 

Well There's the Prologue. This will be a five part series, and each will be like a story on it's own, but will follow throughout the whole thing…so yeah! Please Review, and tell me what you think. You can flame me, but please constructive criticism. And Syaoran and the rest of the gang don't come until the nest part, _Friends. _

-----------------

My other story, _Feelings Of The Past_ will be updated soon. People who reviewed that story, please don't hate me for not updating for a while!!


	2. Syaoran?: Friends

This is the first chapter of La Vie De Tomoyo. I hope some of you enjoy the last one, but the prologue isn't exactly portraying the rest of the story. But anyway, the poem below was written by me… I know it sucks but it has to do with the story. Please read. You don't have to review. [Thanks Ranka!!] Enjoy! 

_Dreams Of Fantasy_  
  
_I stood in the magnificent garden,  
Lost in the sea of moonlit flowers,  
The night was dark,  
Shaded by the beautiful trees.  
  
I became ensued by the moon's light,  
As your beautiful face appeared,  
Your soul went through me,  
And I felt emptiness and loss.  
  
The sea of flowers blew like your hair,  
The sky was dark like your eyes,  
The forest behind me was mysterious,  
Just like you.   
  
I wondered if you came back,  
I was suddenly reminded of you,  
When I tried so hard to let go,  
But I can't.  
  
That special night so long ago,  
I cried everyday after,  
I was finally in your arms,  
But I let go.  
  
The dreams flashed,  
The memories lashed,  
The love grew,  
Lost in your pools of green and blue.   
  
I shivered thinking of that special night,  
The beautiful snowflakes started to fall,  
From the dark sky, just like your tears.  
  
The moonlit flowers shrivelled,  
I fell to my knees,  
Snowflakes laying a blanket on the garden and forest.  
  
I shivered thinking of you,  
I shivered in your kiss,  
I shivered in your arms.  
  
The moon disappeared,  
The feelings disappeared,  
and My heart was never to be found again._

Chapter 1 

"Oh boy, I'm never going to get used to this." I was standing in front of my closet trying to pick out what to wear to school. I picked out a nice pair of black sweatpants and a red shirt that had a fancy collar, I made it recently and had my logo that said 'Tomo-chan' With lilac petals embroidered on the front.  I wore black and blue running shoes. 

I'm now living with Dad, since I wanted to now. Yukito visited us often as well. I miss him, but I think it was for the best that I spend time with my dad. 

I ran downstairs being greeted my dad in a warm smile. "Ohayo Father" I walked into the kitchen where he was cooking something that smelled so yummy it made my stomach growl. He chuckled, and I pouted. "Well it smells really good." "Ohayo to you too Tomoyo." 

"So what is it?" I looked at the boiling pot of string. "I lived in Italy for a while, so I'm cooking some Italian food." Ah, so it was spaghetti and meatballs. Pretty extravagant for breakfast, but I didn't complain. "So what other countries have you been in?"  

He looked up to the cream coloured ceiling as if he were trying to remember. "England, Canada, America, Cuba, China." "Wow, dad I forgot to ask but what do you do for a living?"

He smiled at me. "I'm a photographer." I jumped. I always wanted to be a photographer, as well being a director and a designer. "Do you have some sort of artist name?" He nodded as he set down the pasta feast on the dining room table. I noticed on the dining room walls were framed pictured of mostly of nature at its greatest and some famous wonder of the world. Like one in Japan, of Mount Fuji and in Canada the Niagara falls. And the rest were just beautiful takes of the wonders of nature, the sky, the forest, springs and everything else.

"Wow. I sure have a cool father." I said after stuffing a whole about 15 pieces of spaghetti in my mouth. He grabbed my hand and looked at my watch, "I think it's time you got to school." 

"Here we go again. Well I'll see you later." I tip-toed and kissed him on the cheek.

###

"Arigato!!" I ran out the store, that was across the street from school. I had bought some gum, practically my favourite thing to put in my mouth. "Tomoyo-chan there you are!" I turned around and Sakura-chan was there with open arms. "Hi Sakura-chan!!" I hugged her tightly. "How's it going, don't you like Winona?" "It's great, there's so many trees and grass around and friendly neighbours and shade everywhere." I nodded happily. But then the bell sounded for us to go in. I noticed lots of other teens going through the doors. I opened the door wide enough so that both Sakura and I could go in. Once we got in, it looked like a huge foyer. And their were lists on the wall. 

Sakura and I looked for the list that said 7-5 'cause that's the class we were supposed to be in. I looked down the list, I was fourth on it. 'Tomoyo Daidouji' 

"It says were supposed to go to room 24. I'm assuming that it's upstairs" Sakura said. I smiled, "Let's go and meet the rest of our class"

###

And there it was. On the oak-coloured door was the number 24. Sakura stood behind me, I knew that she didn't want to open the door. I listened in ad I knew the teacher was doing attendance. As soon as I heard a mumble of Daidouji Tomoyo I walked in and said "Here!" I suddenly felt scared when about thirty kids looked towards me. I blushed, and pulled Sakura-chan in. After about a second, I swear I heard someone say "Boy, they are hot." 

I blushed again, and pulled Sakura to two empty desks. We sat down, and both of us looked around the class room. 

It had a window with a big nice view of the town, and there were pictures and art plus famous quotes around the room.  "Sakura-chan. Are you okay?" She nodded. We hadn't meant to just walk in the classroom, and be noticed that fast. The room had gone completely quiet and eerie when we strolled in. 

The teacher spoke up. "Ohayo Minna-san. Watashi wa Suu-Sensei" "Ohayo Suu-Sensei" The class echoed. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. "I looked behind me, and then there was two of the hottest guys I ever saw. 

"Hi, the name's Li Syaoran." He smiled at me. I mirrored his face and said, "Watashi wa Daidouji Tomoyo."  Beside me Sakura-chan was being introduced to a guy named Hiragizawa, Eriol. He was pretty hot too, but not as much as Li-san. Li-san had dishevelled hair with bright amber cinnamon-y eyes. He was lanky, but built and he had the greatest smile on earth. 

###

The first day was pretty much an overview of those boring rules, of behavior and consequences all that crap and more. We got to meet pretty cool teachers, except for our English one. Then it was finally lunchtime. 

"Daidouji-san! Kinomoto-san!" Sakura and I were walking down the road, when we heard our names being called.

We turned around facing Li-san and Hiragizawa-san, red-faced, and trying to catch their breaths. "Yeah, would you guys like help with something?" I asked coolly.

"Um, would you like to eat lunch with us, Madam?" Eriol replied charmingly. I blushed. Sakura turned to look at me, and I nodded. "Sure, it would be our pleasure."

I didn't know why I was talking like that, let alone Hiragizawa. I looked over to Li and he was just looking at me, and smiling. I felt weird in my stomach but I ignored it.

###

Syaoran Li chuckled heartily, at a silly joke Sakura and I told him. It was about a group of six friends, including both of us who's name was the fagets. Because our names started with the letters of the not often used word. 

"So Ms. T of the fagets," Li started. I glared at him. He just grinned. 

"What exactly is your background?" I looked at him slightly confused at his question. I think he saw my confusion and said, "Like where were you born? When were you born? Your parents? Interesting facts?" I nodded.

"I was born in Tokyo actually, and moved to Tomoeda. My dad, Yuuhi Daidouji left when I was five weeks old, and came to visit every summer. I lived with my Mom, Sonomi Daidouji and my half-brother Yukito-chan."

Syaoran frowned. " I'm sorry about your dad." I glanced at him immediately. 

"No, it's all changed now, I got into a little thing concerning my father with mom, and now I'm living with the coolest dad on earth." Li smiled sadly. 

"That's great that you reunited with your dad, Daidouji-san." I lifted an eyebrow. "If you think that reuniting with my father is so great, then why do you look so depressed?" The emotion in his dark cinnamon eyes was tearing me apart. For some reason I really hated to see him like that. I looked over to Hiragizawa and Sakura and their eyes were completely happy in a jolly conversation, but our conversation took a drastic turn for the worse.

"My father died when I was three years old. My sisters still haven't over it, nor my

mother. And I don't think I have either." He stood up, and turned and I knew he was crying. I stood up behind him, and hugged him. I cried as well, and we just stayed in that position for a while. I heard Sakura and Hiragizawa mumble something and they left. 

After a while I let go of Li and he turned around with a slight smile on his face. "Arigato Tomoyo-san." The drop of formalities didn't bother me at all. 

"No problem Syaoran-san."

### 

That night was a chilly one and I stayed home for the night. Sakura and I exchanged phone numbers, e-mail address etc, with Syaoran and Hiragizawa. Today I felt like I really connected with Syaoran. Sure I'm friends with Hiriagizawa, but that moment with Syaoran completely changed my day. I smiled and I had a feeling of heat going to my face. 

"Oh I see my daughter has met someone _special _today huh?" I grew redder, as I heard my dad say that. I glanced towards the open door of my room, and saw him grinning like a cheshire cat. 

"Don't worry, I'm not one of those dad's that run you down, and lock you in the house so that you don't date boys." I giggled nervously. 

"I don't know what you're talking about daddy." I sounded like a little child. "Oh come on Tomoyo. Let's see, a dazed expression, a pink face, and dreamy eyes definitely tell me something." I laughed nervously again. "Geez dad, how can an _older _guy like you know these things, I think you have to get your head straitened out." He chuckled. "Old guy, dearest I'm only 34." I see dad has an ego, then again he only had me when he was 21. 

"Uh, yeah whatever you say. You see, I met two guys today. One of them I really like, not as in _like like _is Syaoran Li. The other I think Sakura really likes, is Eriol Hiragizawa. Syaoran and I talked about a whole bunch of things, including you. I said you were the coolest dad on earth. And he told me something that I thought that he wouldn't talk about with people he didn't trust. He's really sweet, but I need to figure out if I _do _have feelings for him. I only met him at 9 o'clock this morning, anyway." 

"I see. Well good luck on figuring them out, sweetheart. Oyasumi [Goodnight]."

"Oyasumi"

###

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" I walked into the classroom early, since Sakura, Syaoran and I had classroom duty. I was thinking about him all night, and I don't know what I might do. But hey, I just met him so how _can_ I be sure. 

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan. Oi…what was that thing between you and Li-san, yesterday at lunch." I blushed. I shook it off quickly. "Don't get your hopes up Sakura-chan, it was nothing. What about you and Hiragizawa? You two seem to be clicking a lot." Sakura laughed it off.

A few minutes later Syaoran walked in. "Ohayo Kinomoto-san, Tomoyo-san." 

"Ohayo Syaoran." I knew Sakura was grinning her head off, but I just ignored her. I was still mulling about Syaoran when he was still in front of me, what am I doing?! I look down at my shoes, and put my hands together uncomfortably. Baka, Baka, Baka[Stupid, Idiot]!!

Sakura walked up to the two of us and said, "I'll be right back I have to use the washroom." Syaoran grinned. "Thanks for the annoncement Kinomoto-san" She laughed at his joke, and I smiled at him. "Thank you for yesterday again, Tomoyo-san. I never trusted anyone like that before." I felt honoured, and I was flying high. I wrapped my arms around him again, and I could feel him smiling down on me. I blushed heavily and said quickly, "Let's get to work before Suu-sensei comes in."

###

+Syaoran's Point Of View+

And to think I only met her yesterday, she has taught me love just by her smile, her laugh, her amethyst eyes, her personality. I'm not completely sure, but I'll figure it out sometime soon. I know I will. 

Hey Hey, I finally updated this story. To tell you the truth, I was bored and I was online so I figured to update my stories. So please tell me what you think, by leaving a short or long review. =P


End file.
